Interference
by Kylo Hakiashi
Summary: The summary is in the story Its just a simple gnomeo x juliet one shot


Interference

This story is a one-shot based off of a Gnomeo and Juliet fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Lastly, please R&R Thanks XD!

Gnomeo and Juliet have been married for a month, and they want to have a little "Time." To themselves but what happens when they keep getting interrupted.

* * *

"I am sooo bored." Juliet whispered to Gnomeo as they were forced to listen to yet another one of Paris's boring lecture's on corporal business. It seemed as being rulers of their own garden wasn't all as it was cracked up to be. Paris just kept going on and on about who knows what, until Juliet had enough. "Look Paris, we would love to continue this… meeting , but we really do have other matters to attend to. " Juliet stated ending the conversation as quickly as possible." Phew I didn't think I could take another minute of it, thanks." Gnomeo exclaimed, stretching his legs.

"Well, you're welcome. " Juliet Kissed Gnomeo lightly, before getting pulled in closer by Gnomeo as the kissed deepened. Juliet was pinned to the wall of the shed, slowly being picked up by Gnomeo as he kicked open the door to the shed, which was now their personal bedroom.

Gnomeo, and Juliet never really had time to themselves now days, so it was rare when an opportunity like this arose. Gnomeo set her on the bed, and quickly placed a trail of kisses down to her neck. Juliet pulled on his hat causing it to fall and plop on the floor as she moaned from the kisses he placed on her neck. He began to undo her corset, when they heard subtle knock on the shed door, making them both groan In frustration as they did.

"Hey Gnomeo, Juliet you guys have a moment! " Benny called out from the other side of the door. Gnomeo cursed under his breath as he picked up his wool hat, and Juliet refixed her corset. Both of them walking to the door with annoyed looks on their faces.

"What do you want Benny?"

"Well if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you maybe, umm help me fix the mower?" Benny asked sheepishly.

"Sure why not." Gnomeo sighed as he went to go get the tools he would need "Juliet, you coming? " Gnomeo asked, walking back towards the door.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." As they got to the blue garden's shed, they noticed something was off.

"Hey Benny, where is everybody?" Juliet asked noticing the absence of Gnomes.

"They're all at your garden, didn't you notice the long line by you guy's shed. " Gnomeo, and Juliet just stood there in shock, not realizing the long line at the old Laurence green house. " What to they want with us!" Juliet Shouted angrily. She grabbed Gnomeo's hand, dragging him toward line, so she could tell them off.

"Calm down Juliet, we can handle this." Juliet started to slow down, and turned to face Gnomeo." But we never get any time to ourselves, and its frustrating!" Juliet whined, leaning closer to Gnomeo. "Maybe we can sneak away." Gnomeo commented slyly. "What did you have in mind?" Juliet asked, running her fingers up his chest, with a seductive smile on her face. " Well since they're all over there , they wouldn't notice us in the blue garden shed." Gnomeo picked her up bridal style, and headed towards the shed as quickly as possible, as to not be seen. Juliet kissed Gnomeo roughly as she was slowly put down on a near by bed. She pulled off his shirt revealing his bare chest, he was surprisingly fit for the average gnome. But once again, there was a knock at the door, that they both dreaded.

"Hey Juliet, Gnomeo are you in there?" Nanette called out. Once again they had to hurry and put their clothes on to open the shed door.

"Yes Nanette, what do you need. " Juliet said in an irritated tone. " Well I have a date with Paris and im having trouble deciding which dress to wear." Juliet facepamled "Is that all, you know you should go with black, its more your color." Juliet advised, as she slowly closed the shed door.

"Ok thanks Juliet, you're the best !" Nanette exclaimed as she hopped off. Once the door was closed, Juliet plopped down on the bed , and sighed. " Gnomeo, what are we gonna do Im tired of always having to answer every little question. "Juliet complained laying down. Gnomeo walked up to her slowly , and caressed her hair. "We could get a hotel over in the yellow garden. But our parents might get worried. " Juliet instantly lit up by the mention of the Idea. "Come on we'd only be gone one night , and we could leave right now! " Gnomeo was still un sure , but it was better than nothing. "Ok lets get the mower!" Juliet said excitedly.

At the hotel…

"This place is amazing!" Juliet exclaimed, coming out of the shower. "Yeah we really should've thought of this sooner." Gnomeo stated as he Kissed Juliet deeply, slowly ushering her to the bed. Once there, Juliet took no time in removing his shirt, as Gnomeo planted a trail of soft kisses on her neck, making her moan. Gnomeo slowly removed her robe only to stare in awe at Juliet. But before he could say anything, Juliet captured his lips, in a passionate kiss. And from that point it was no stopping them…..

The next morning seemed to be a peaceful one. Gnomeo woke up only to find himself with Juliet. Then the memories of the night before quickly came back to him, making him smile even more. "Morning Gnomeo." Juliet said sleepily, as she slowly opened her eyes. "Well good morning sleeping beauty. " Gnomeo whispered, kissing her forehead lightly. "We should be getting back now, they are probably worried about us." Juliet stated slowly sitting up. "Nah!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Back in the Gardens…..

"Benny are you sure that's what they did?" Lady Blueberry asked, with a very concerned look on her face. Gnomeo and Juliet weren't at their shed this morning, and both the reds and the blues have been looking for them ever since.

" Im telling you lady B, they just took the mower, and left. "

"But why would they do such a thing, especially without telling us."

"Hey Mum." "Lady Blue berry." Gnomeo, and Juliet called out as they headed towards her.

"Where have you two been, I've been worried sick!"

"No need to worry we just needed to get away." Gnomeo said as he winked at Juliet.

 **The End**

 **I hope you liked reading it, and please R &R peace XD**


End file.
